


Save me, I need your love before I fall

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [42]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tottenham
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Dele aime Eric, mais Eric aime-t-il Dele ?
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Series: ⚽️ [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344328
Kudos: 2
Collections: Semaine des Clubs, Tottenham Hotspur's Week 2k19





	Save me, I need your love before I fall

Dele avait marqué. Contre Brighton. Prenant sa revanche pour l'humiliant 6-0 infligé au match aller. Eric l'avait emmener chez lui après le match, pour rester « entre ami », et le cœur de Dele saigna un peu. Il aimait Dier depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis la première fois qu'il posa les yeux sur lui. 

Alli vivait presque pour Eric, restant tout le temps avec Eric, lui faisant a manger chez lui ou le ramenant chez lui après les matchs. Tous le vestiaire Lilly White savait que le numéro vingt en pinçait pour le défenseur, mais seul le concerné ne semblait pas le voir. Dele était presque désespéré, mais il refusait d'abandonner. Eric alait devenir son copain, que ce soit maintenant ou dans quelques années même s'il préférait maintenant.

Alors, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux, seuls, dans le salon, d'Eric, il décida de prendre les choses en main. Dans sa tête, le buteur s'imaginait une belle déclaration d'amour et un baiser langoureux comme final, mais tous ne se passa pas comme prévu. 

En effet, ce fut Dier qui se mit à ses genoux, qui lui fit un discours élogieux, et qui lui déclara sa flamme, pas lui. 

**℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘**

**Author's Note:**

> C'est nul je suis désolée.


End file.
